Weekend Away
by Dustimite
Summary: Clark and Chloe, along with their children, spend a weekend in Smallville with Martha away from the hustle and bustle of Metropolis City.


Title: Weekend Away

Author: Dustmite

Pairing: Chlark

Spoilers: None

Disclaimers: Don't own them but I wish I did.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I love coming out here" Clark tilted his face up happily and stretched lazily under the bright blue Kansas sky.

Chloe smiled, enjoying the feel of his muscles shifting against her skin as he moved. She lay a hand, flat on his bare chest, over his heart beat, and pressed gently "Me too" She whispered resting her head on his shoulder, referring to their weekends spent in Smallville on the farm with Martha, away from the hustle and bustle of Metropolis City.

Clark turned towards her and grinned lazily, running a hand through her slightly damp hair, a wicked glint in his eye "And of course there's the added bonus of a roll in the hay this weekend" He picked straws of hay out of her hair and chuckled. "Quite literally."

Chloe pouted "I can't believe we have to resort to sneaking out to a field." She pressed a soft kiss against the side of his head.

"I know" Clark sighed "They didn't tell you that in the Good Parenting Handbook." He stroked idle patterns on to her shoulder, moaning when she nipped his earlobe between her lips.

"Yes, but then I don't think any book deals with the issue of children developing super-hearing, resulting in the serious decline of their parents sex life" She gasped raggedly as his hand traveled over her stomach lightly.

"Not much of a decline though" Clark pointed out with relish "The Daily Planet has seen plenty of action over the past few weeks."

Chloe giggled "True, although the photocopier in Cat's office hasn't been the same since last week and the janitor almost caught us on Wednesday."

"You're right something has got to be done" Clark nodded determinedly "It's a dire situation" He sounded utterly morose. As worried as they both had been about the consequences of their twins, Lara and John developing super powers, they hadn't ever imagined the predicament they were in at the moment.

Chloe frowned remembering the night their children had discovered their super-hearing ability. "They've got your flair for dramatizing. I thought they were being murdered in their beds when they both started screaming."

"Well John did say he wanted to die after he heard us" Clark shot her an amused look remembering the horrified expression on his son's face when Chloe had ran into his room scared out of her wits. John, hands clapped over his ears and cowering on his bed, had shot her an accusing look and followed it up with a disgusted "Eeewww, I heard you guys. I think I want to die."

Chloe laughed "Apparently they're both scarred for life. Lara sat me down and told me that we'll have to re-mortgage the house to cover her therapy bills."

Clark raised his eyebrows "Nah they definitely get the dramatizing gene from your side of the family. They've obviously been spending too much time with Lois."

"Hey" Chloe swatted his arm gently "They love their Aunt Lo."

"True" Clark agreed "You don't think they're seriously bothered by this do you?" He asked uncertainly.

They're fifteen" Chloe reasoned "They must have known that we're…" She hesitated "Intimate"

Clark laughed at her choice of word, his concerns melting away. "Of course they do. How do they think they came to be here?"

Chloe scrunched up her nose "Well to be fair they probably don't think much about it. I mean the thought of your parents doing it is pretty icky."

"Hey" Clark protested, pulling her closer and dropping a kiss on to her collar bone "There is nothing icky about what we do."

Chloe pressed her face in to the crook of his neck "No, icky isn't the word I'd use either" She pulled back slightly "What did you do" Chloe asked suddenly "About your parents I mean" She closed her eyes tightly as she said the words "Oh god" she shook her head rapidly "Disturbing mental image" She blinked a few times "Its OK" She reassured him "I'm fine now."

Clark's lips curled with amusement at her theatrics "Lead earplugs" he replied thinking back to the day he discovered that his parents were indeed intimate as Chloe had put it. He shuddered at the memory. Suddenly his head whipped around in Chloe's direction, almost in super speed "Lead earplugs" He repeated with excitement.

Chloe's eyes lit up as she thought for a moment and then her face fell. "Nope that will never work. Too mortifying. Can you imagine the conversation? What would we say?!"

Clark frowned "Can't we just give them the plugs and tell them it's our date night"

Chloe looked horrified at the suggestion and shook her head "No. we definitely cannot."

"Damn" He looked crestfallen "There must be another way" And suddenly he smiled. The action lighting up his whole face.

"What" Chloe propped herself up on one elbow "I can almost see the light bulb above your head. Let's hear it."

"I'll line our room with lead."

Chloe laughed at the simple brilliancy of his plan and planted a big sloppy kiss on his lips "My husband, the genius" She said proudly.

"I'll do it as soon as I get home" He promised "We need to make up for lost time."

Chloe nodded "Good idea" She stretched out besides him again "God, I could lie here all day" She said blissfully, immensely pleased that their little problem was solved.

Clark raised his arm and took a look at his watch "Unfortunately that's not going to be possible, we should be getting back soon, Mom will be back with kids and you're supposed to be resting your headache" He grinned mischievously as he handed her her clothes and picked up his own.

* * *

"….And then we dropped by the Talon and Grandma treated us to hot chocolate and chocolate fudge cake" John finished telling his parents about their day out.

"It sounds lovely" Chloe smiled up at her son, reaching over and ruffling his dark curls.

"Mom" John complained, instantly raking his fingers through his hair and stepping out of her reach "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"You'll always be my baby."

John rolled his eyes affectionately and impulsively kissed her on the cheek "I'm going out to work on the tree-house. Lara's probably making a mess of it."

"How's your headache Chloe" Martha asked her daughter-in-law as John left the kitchen. She leaned against the table, leaving Clark to put the rest of the shopping away.

Chloe blushed "Much much better" She gave Martha a wide innocent smile, avoiding Clark's eye.

"I'm glad" Martha smiled back sweetly. She turned to Clark and patted his stomach gently "Clark, honey, you're T-shirt's inside out"

Clark turned bright red "Right…right…I don't know how that happened" He stammered awkwardly doing his best wide-eyed confused look.

Martha smiled as she left the room confirming their suspicions with her amused parting shot "You must have dressed in a hurry this morning."

Clark met Chloe's eyes and shrugged "Busted" They both said at the same time.


End file.
